Insanity
by HaruRyu
Summary: We all have our triggers. Sometimes we hide them from the world, sometimes we wear them for the world to see, and sometimes they catch us when we are least aware. A short three part series.


_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from magi or any related fandom. Not beta read. Cross posted on archiveofourown._

 _ **Insanity**_

A three part series

* * *

Insane

She never liked that word. It was such a negative word used far too freely by the ignorant.

 _"I can't believe they let him out…"_

She casually risked a glance at the _insane_ prince, winged by his attendants, and just a step behind his brothers as their little troop made their way across the town as part of some form of victory parade that she had little care for. It didn't concern her, not really. She wasn't a foolish native who believed the hype of how 'They were sharing the wealth of Kou with the World'. Such pretty lies. She had no desire to know whose blood soaked the ground, whose heads rolled, whose hearts shattered to feed these greedy beast. The gruesome tale would only be told with the delight of a child recounting their favorite legend by the locals who had never seen the true horrors of war. It was truly sickening the lack of care these people had for the world around them outside of what they could call their own. So blinded by their own designs. She despised them. 

_"Why would they do such a thing? He's dangerous."_

She was sent a reproachful glare by the servants' 'Advisor' and she uncurled, fingers tingling. The girl's glare deepened in warning and she relaxed on a scoff. The girl was a fool who believed she had the earned the faith and support of the royal family at the cost of her family and morals and yet she still held no real title. She heaved a sigh allowing the thought to trail away. The girl had made her bed. It was not her concern (it couldn't be). Still she didn't have to adhere to her delusions and made no effort to hide the fact she was zoning out the first prince of Kou oh so important speech. It was always the same. It rarely actually went over anything that was actually going on instead focusing on how great Kou was and wonderful it was to have a chance to share it with the world. How the world loved them for their blessing. It was ridiculous but these fools ate it up. No one ever questioned why such huge armies were needed for a supposed welcome initiative or why they always returned with people bound and bloody. Some peace. How could they truly not know that everyone outside of Kou despised them? Didn't they know they were feared and hated? That the world outside was bound and bonded on the share hatred of the power hungry and cruel Kou?

 _"He **is** their brother, at least in part…"_

This delusion would pop in bloody splendor and Kou would fall. It was inevitable. She knew this, waited for it, dreamt of it, and yet... She pitied them and their ill-begotten wealth and their soon to be ill-fate. In some ways the people of Kou were little more than ill-behaved, misinformed children. Too oblivious to the world to notice that their little game turned into a very real war that was paving the way to their own demise. 

_"But his ailment-"_

She shook her head as if such a simple act could banish such thoughts and straightened her posture _(as if that could keep them at bay),_ eyes resolute. She just had to play the role she'd been forced into a little longer. Three months and she would be 'free' to live her life as she pleased; assuming of course that she didn't try to leave the boundaries of Kou but that was minor detail easily forgotten in grand scheme of war and conquest. 

_"Didn't his mother share his ailment?"_

But still... Those damn whispers had not ceased throughout her musing and the Prince's endless prattle of glory, hope, and growth. 

_"Tragic."_

Her eyes darted back to the third prince _(could he hear their traitorous whispers?)_ before moving forward again. It wasn't her business. She was not of Kou, how they treated those who fought **_(massacred)_** for them should have no barring on her. Not after what they had done to her and her people in their endless quest for power. _Unification my ass, it was all about domination._ Still...

 _"Such a waste, if only-"_

 _Shut up shut up shut up!_ It was quickly becoming an endless chant as her eyes narrowed, shoulders tightened and hands balled at her side once more.

 _"Hush!"_

She was so close, she just had to fade into the background for a little longer. This had nothing to do with her. Could never have anything to do with her. It was too dangerous, too foolish, and too deadly. There was no need to draw attention to herself, especially not for one of them. They were right afterall, more than they knew, they were all senseless out of control murders with no regard to human life... She winced as her nails dug too deep. They spewed filth like they breathed, continuously without apology and care. Like it was a right given to them from birth; like it wasn't something that could be taken away as easily as their life could be snuffed out.

 _".. But really, how do they handle it?"_

Such senseless creatures, what must it be like to know so little of the world and yet hold one's own opinion in such high regard?

 _"Such a sad ailment"_

Her bone creaked in distress under the continuous strain as she struggled to tune out the senseless babble around her. It wasn't her problem. It wasn't!

 _"But a most advantageous one wouldn't you say?"_

 _Shut up._

 _"To have such a weapon-"_

 _Please shut up._ Were they getting louder? How was no one else hearing this? 

_"So readily at our disposal"_

 _shutupshutupshutup, Shut up!_

Don't they have any respect? This is their prince, someone they rely on completely... Shouldn't they at least keep it to themselves or have the courage to speak directly?

" _We truly are blessed."_

"Would you **_shut up_**?! Do you have no respect?! How dare you say such filth!"

The silence was deafening, all she could make out was her own heaving breaths that seemed to be slowly suffocating her. The weight of the stares of her fellow servants, not so much anymore seeing as she was as good as dead (they all knew it), as they backed away from her, exposing her to harsh glares of the civilians and judgement of the first prince. Her breaths were coming faster, eyes fogging and fading as it all started to sink in, the color draining from her face as her body trembled under stress of just what she had done.

 _Shit._

She didn't dare look up from the parched ground and her dirty worn shoes. Eyes unseeing as instinct fought and won. An unnatural stillness settling in.

And then she did the one thing you should never do under the eyes of a predator.

She ran.

* * *

A/N: So I haven't written anything new in a long while so this is mostly me just getting my feet wet again. This will just be a quick three part series told through three separate perspective. Hope everyone enjoys. As always I look forward to any and all feedback.


End file.
